Love starts in hawaii
by xxxmusalinaxxx
Summary: Ten students are on vacation in hawaii and are just enjoying the fun in the sun together.
1. Chapter 1

After 3 long year of studying at Red Fountain 5 guys decided they wanted a vacation and asked their head master if he would let them go where ever they wanted, thankfully he acepted and gave them a month off, so the guys wanted to go to earth... Hawaii to be exact. Everything was set for them there the only thing they had to do is have fun...

It was the same thing for the girls, they worked hard for 3 years and they wanted some time off from school so they asked their head mistress for a little vacation, she acecpted and gave them a month off like the guys, they wanted a place on earth, Hawaii, so she sent them there for a while to relax...

Their first day, Riven, Sky, Brandon Helia and Timmy, were playing volley ball on the beach and just enjoying their time off. During one of their many games Riven suddenly stoped playing and was looking at something far away…

"Riven! What are you doing you are supposed to hit the ball with your hands not your head!" screamed Sky

"Hun? What!?" said Riven confused because of the distraction

"What are you looking at?" asked Timmy while looking the same way he was

"There was a cute girl over there sorry!"

"Leave the girls alone Riv!" Brandon told him

"Can't stop sorry guys" he said "Look there she is again!" screamed Riven pointing in the girls direction

"Riven I don't see her" Helia said to him

"Over There!" Riven said while pointing in the direction again

They all looked and there she was… the girl Riven was looking at since they started to play. She was with 4 other girls as well so when the guys saw her, they saw her friends as well. After that they were all staring their way, but they had to be careful not to be seen…

"Whoa! They are… Whoa!" said Brandon shocked by what he was seeing

"You said it!" Agreed Sky

"Should we ask them to come play with us?" asked Helia still looking at the girls

"No way!" screamed Riven one more time

"Come on Riven!" begged Timmy

"Fine! but I'm not playing on their team if they play" he said to his friends knowing he would regret it later

"What ever you say tough guy!" laughed Brandon

They went to see the girls and ask them if they wanted to play volley ball with them and maybe hang out afterwards if everything goes well, of course Riven was in the back and left the guys do the talking…

"Hi girls!" Timmy said shyly to the girls

"Hi?" said Tecna "Can we help you?" she asked

"Actually yes!" Brandon aswered

"What can we do to help?" asked Bloom

"We wanted to know if you girls wanted to play volley ball with us?" asked Sky with a shy tone

"Sure!" the girls replied together

"Us against you guys!" Musa said looking at the guys

* * *

**This is just the begining more chapters coming soon **

**xxxMusalinaxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

They all went back to where the guy were playing and started the game… no chances and no rule braker. Only one thing… the girls were very good at this game and won the game.

"This is unfair!" said Riven shocked

"Nothing is fair here!" laughed Musa

"We won so just deal with it!" Flora said while putting her hands on her hips

"Come on it's are just a game so don't fight"

"We all know that" Tecna said to him

"So what are we doing next?" asked Bloom curiously

"Well you could always stay here with us?" Brandon told the girls

"And do what?" asked Stella a bit confused

"Lie down in the sand and get a sun burn you ding dong!" Tecna said the same time she hit Stella behind the head

"Girls don't start again!" Sreamed Musa

"It could be fun, just staying here and talking to eachother" said Sky

"Then I'll stay" said bloom in a happy tone

"Us too" agreed the girls

The girls stayed with the guys and were all talking about lots of things… Tecna was with Timmy under a palm tree, talking about computer and video games, Stella was with Brandon lying on the beach, taking some sun and talking, Sky was sitting under a parasol talking with Bloom, Riven was walking on the beach with Musa and Helia was sitting on a bench talking to Flora. Of course during that time the guys all fell for one girl and didn't want the day to end, but it had to. When it was time to go, the girls said goodbye to the guys and went back to Sunset Hotel where their room is situated.

"OMG!" screamed Bloom while entering hers and Stella's room with the girls

"You said it sister!" agreed Stella

"But who are they we didn't get their names?" asked Tecna looking at the girls

"I know" said bloom tying to think

"Did you girls find that they looked familiar?" questionned Musa

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Stella

"You don't think they look like those lonly guys that go to Red fountain?" asked Musa

"No way! You think?" said Tecna with a curious face

"Well their face did tell me something" replied Stella rubbing her chin

"Whoa we played volley ball with RF boys and then we passed time with them and they didn't tell us they were from there" Stella said surprised

"Girls we have to stay cool about this" Musa told them

"How?" asked Flora

"If we see them again we act like we did today on the beach and we don't say anything about school."

"Ok!" agreed all the girls exept Musa

On the other side of the Sunset Hotel, the same hotel the girls were in, the guys were in their rooms and were all thinking about their day… mostly about the girls…

Sky's and Brandon's room

Sky's toughts

'That girl is so beautiful, I can't believe I passed the afternoon with her, we have so many things in common, I hope to see her again before we leave. I'll try to find her tomorrow and ask her if she wants to pass the day with me again.'

Brandon's toughts

'No more sun for me, but if I have to do it again, I'll do it and that girl has to be with me because it was quite relaxing beeing with some one other than a wich. OMG she is so… beautiful, maybe I should ask her out? I'll see tomorrow if I can find her again'

Helia's, Timmy's and Riven's room

Helia's toughts

'So beautiful, she was the most perfect thing i ever seen, but I didn't catch her name or she told me bu didn't listen because I was to captivated by her beauty... Helia you have to find this girl again and ask her out and find out what her beautiful name is...'

Riven's toughts

'Riv I think you found your kind of girl and you didn't act like a jerk, but I wonder if it's going to sty like that? What if she know? Is she going to react like every girl and leave? Should I see her again and ask her out or should… Ask her out Riven before you don't have time anymore.'

Timmy's toughts

'She was so adorable, her magenta hair and her way she talks, for the first time a girl was with me and wasn't thinking about school it felt great. I have to see her again and I'll make shure we are alone because I want to know her better and maybe… no Timmy don't you dare do that not now!'

* * *

**Next chapter soon hope you like it so far**

**xxxMusalinaxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

They were all thinking and fell asleep on it. The next morning the guys were getting ready for their day, they all wanted to see the girls again. They went back on the beach and there they were all sitting in the sand looking at the water, so they all went for it and each took the girl they were with yesterday, the wanted to talk to them about what they were thinking about the night before. So Sky took Bloom and went to talk to her.

"Sorry but I didn't catch you name yesterday?" asked Sky shyly

"Oh! Sorry I'm Bloom and you?" Said Bloom

"It's Sky"

"You wanted to ask to me something Sky?"

"Yes well, Bloom I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" said Sky blushing as soon as he finished his question

"I would love to!" Bloom said with her heart racing as fast as it could go

With nothing else in mind Sky was only happy to pass time with her because he wanted to know her better. Not far away from Sky and Bloom there was Brandon and Stella.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Stella

"Yes but would you like to remind me you name please?" he asked

"Yes it's Stella and you?"

"I'm... Brandon and I also wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me tonight?" he said blushing

"Shure" she said back to him with a big smile on her face meaning everything

Brandon had no clue on what to do but he wanted to pass the day with Stella and he was going to. Then the three others asked, first one to ask was Timmy,

"Sorry to ask so awkwardly but your name is?" Timmy asked

"It's ok, it's Tecna and you" said Tecna laughing

"It's Timmy, so Tecna I was wondering what are you doing later on today?"

"Nothing actually, why are you asking? "

"I wanted to know if you would do something with me?" he said fogging up his glasses in embaracement

"Could be fun" she said to him laughing inseide because it was cute

After asking Tecna, Timmy was releaved because he didn't know what she was going to answer. Next was Riven,

"If I remember you mame is Musa right?" Riven said looking at her

"Yes and yours is Riven right?" she replied back

"Yes"

"You wanted to talk?"

"Well I wanted to know if you... wanted to do something with me tonight because I know the guys are going to ask your friends" he sais blushing a little (I know weird for Riven)

"I could since they are all leaving me alone" she said blushing while hidding her face from Riven

Riven told her and she said yes now finding something to do is an other story, last one to ask a girl was Helia,

"I don't remember if you told me your name yesterday i would of remembered?" Helia said to Flora

"It's Flora and i think i didn't tell you and yours is?" she said back to him

"I'm Helia, so my dear Flora i was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" he said in a flirty tone

"I would love to" she responded blushing and laughing

* * *

**Next chapter soon hope you like it so far, sorry for the waiting didn't have much time to update**

**xxxMusalinaxxx**


End file.
